fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
IKARiS
Ikaris (stylized as, IKARiS) is one of the newest Fanloids by Makonatic as of June 2016. They are also the creator's second representative Fanloid, with the last one being MAKOPOID; and are one of the newest additions to the Powerloid series, chronologically being the tenth member, and actively as the third. As of June 13th 2016, IKARiS has also joined the Nightloid series as Makonatic's "signature" character. Appearance Appearance in General IKARiS is depicted somewhere in their mid to late teens, with their late teens being their most preferrable age appearance. They have youthful features, and are androgynous in appearance much like MAKOPOID. In that case, they also use gender-neutral terms in general; however, IKARiS identifies as genderfluid rather than agender. Thus, they have more freedom with the likes of pronouns unlike MAKOPOID who solely prefers just using neutral terms in spite of their appearance. Their hair is a unique ombré, delving in from a pastel pink to pastel blue. They have a fair-to-lightly tanned skin complexion. Their eyes are gray-to-pink, and are said to be natural in color. IKARiS stands at 5'10". (approximately 179 cm) Main (POWERLOID) Design IKARiS's general design consists of a jacket, shirt, and shorts- intricately designed with the color scheme consisting of maroon, dirt blue, and some yellow. They wear white tights underneath, and sneakers. They sport on bracelets on both their hands, some of which resemble donuts which symbolize the creator's fondness for donuts. They wear a bandana around their neck, deep magenta headphones, pink rimmed glasses- and also happen to wear blue and orange shades above their head, which is reminescent of their former Powerloid design that thus became their new N!GHTLOID concept as of August 17, 2016. N!GHTLOID Design In their N!GHTLOID concept, IKARiS has ombre hair delving in from pastil pink to pastel lavender, then blue. They sport on a blue-to-aquamarine hooded zipper varsity jacket, accessorized with pins. Blue fabric extends from underneath the jacket, with starry patterns on it. They wear dark blue baggy sweatpants with yellow splatter designs on it. Underneath, they have long back socks, with aquamarine sneakers with yellow shoelaces. Their accessories include orange shades, various ear piercings, and a wristband with their color scheme. They also sport pink eyeshadow, and instead of grey-to-pink eyes, their eyes are a solid blue. Other Sub-Designs BunnyHop! The "BunnyHop!" design depicts IKARiS with a more simplified version of their main outfit, but this time, is dressed in a manner resembling a rabbit. They have blue rabbit headphones with a rabbit tail, and carries around their secondary character item, a large rabbit plush; instead of their signature Rhythmic Rifle. Iced Up "Iced Up" are a series of designs for IKARiS based off various ice cream flavors. The three known designs that fall under this category are: Spectacular Strawberry, Vivacious Vanilla, and Marvelous Mint. Personality IKARiS mirrors much of the personality seen on MAKOPOID. They are energetic at first glance, and always has a smile on their face wherever they go. However, they are quite awkward when it comes to interacting with someone for the first time- but after a couple of conversations, their energetic and confident side is quick to spring out. They are comical, using their goofiness and sometimes sarcastic jokes to lighten the mood. IKARiS is said to be less hot-tempered than MAKOPOID, but still gets quite upset or even sad when things don't go as planned. They are a big dare-devil with a thrill for adventures, and always has their Rhythmic Rifle in possession just in the case that danger arrives. Although very youthful in personality, and rumoured by some to be ignorant- IKARiS is shown to actually be kindhearted and compassionate, and cares for the well-being of others. When they aren't going around having fun with their own time or with friends, they're most likely at home reading books, comics, or playing video games. IKARiS is also noted to be very clumsy as well. They have an ENFP personality type. History Makonatic had been debating on the creation of a second Fanloid representation of themselves, which had a less complicated take than MAKOPOID. They wanted a character that focused more on their "burst of energy", happiness, and their clumsiness. Sometime during June 2016, Makonatic had drafted a character who was similar to MAKOPOID's appearance in a way, but had a slightly different attitude. They also stated that unlike MAKOPOID, IKARiS actually has a confirmed real identity of whether they are biologically male or female, due to the fact that they are ambiguous in appearance and uses any gender pronouns, but most specifically neutral ones. However, Makonatic states that they would reveal that "a very long time from now, if not never." On the 12th of June, Makonatic introduced IKARiS to Fanloid Wiki. They introduced them, also with the intention to induct them into the Nightloid series while also being a Powerloid. As of the day after their release, IKARiS has joined the Nightloid family. Voicebanks and Songs Voice Provider IKARiS's voice is mainly provided by Makonatic themselves, with an English, Tagalog, Japanese, and Korean voicebank all included. While smooth in English and Japanese, it's their Tagalog and Korean voicebanks that tend to be slightly rusty. IKARiS tends to over emphasize some words when it comes to Korean, and has a slight amount of accent into their Tagalog. These issues may be fixed through time. Makonatic also states that IKARiS is specially designed to be able to rap, at least close to what is their natural voice, in any of the languages However, if Makonatic is not fully able to provide the voice, they may possibly be voiced through FUKASE's voicebank as well. The link to a voice sample for IKARiS's voicebank is located in the external links below. Songs NOTE: None of the links contain the actual demos with IKARiS's voice just yet. These are only links to the songs that will be covered and what they sound like. Additional Info Relationships with Other Fanloids *'Powerloid '''In good terms with **Misaki Jonetsune Views her as a little sibling figure. They usually urge her on their wild adventures, to which she does not refuse to partake in. **MAKOPOID Close friends, sibling-like figures, and rivals to an extent. MAKOPOID usually dissaproves of IKARiS's intents on involving their friends on their "dangerous" journeys. *'Bangtanloid' In good terms with. He learns much of the Korean language from them. **Vicky Although unaware, IKARiS has a closer relationship to Vicky. It is somewhat implied that IKARiS has a platonic interest in her, but they have not spoken so whatsoever; and Vicky herself doesn't seem to give away much either. **B3AST They have a playful relationship, and are considered very good friends. *'Nightloid' Generally friendly relationships **4W Good friends, and shares interest in her likes for fashion and K-pop. **LuLu Sees her as a friend and rival, (although is not aware of her thoughts about them) though he tends to annoy her by trying to pull her out of her comfort zone. **Skye Good friends and friendly rivals. They are named the "aesthetic" duo. **Aubrey de Laurijn Close friends. Despite being very friendly with each other, IKARiS is a bit shut down by the fact that she tends to be a bit irritated by their antics. Either way, this doesn't very much stop them at all. **Lindsae Harmony Friendly rivals. Other Appearances The creator has planned a short-story comic that will eventually feature all of the three active Powerloids. It is possible that they may appear in Makonatic's in-the-works Bangtanloid story, ''Springtime of Life, with a small cameo as a character based off of them. IKARiS may also have an MMD model of themselves soon. An FPS (first-person shooter) type game called, RHYTHMIC REVOLT!! will feature IKARiS as one of the playable characters, demonstrating the use of their main character item, the Rhythmic Rifle. IKARiS functions as an Offense and Support character. Along the line of playable characters are the Powerloids, Bangtanloids, and 4W from the Nightloid series. Trivia Character Wise *Their real name is Kian Iris, although it is stated to be implied. *IKARiS almost always carries around what they call a "Rhythmic Rifle"- which was believed to just be a replica rifle, until it was revealed one day that it actually functions; blasting out enery balls and music notes which can actually cause injuries and damage to someone's health depending whether if IKARiS chooses to use it for defense or support; the effects are opposite if used for support, intead the energy blasts cure injuries and improve health. *While their hair is obviously dyed, their eye color is said to be natural- but an odd choice of eye color when coordinated with their natural hair color. *In most pictures, IKARiS is seen with a single sharp tooth when smiling agape. They are usually joked around about being a vampire, although this isn't the case and it just happens to come out like that. *IKARiS came up with their stage name due to the fact that friends used to nickname them "Icarus", due to their clumsiness and impulsiveness back in their younger years. Fact Wise *IKARiS was named after Icarus, in Greek Mythology. Their clumsiness and slight impulsiveness in their designed personality relates to the legend. Their named is pronounced the same way as "Icarus"- but the "i" in "IKARiS" gives emphasis to how "Icarus" is normally pronounced. *The Greek symbol in their series number "τ" is a poke towards Makonatic's favourite Chinese solo artist and former member of the K-Pop group EXO, named Tao. (To which "τ" is spelled as, "tau") *Unlike MAKOPOID, whose gender is solely up to the viewer (although the same case goes for IKARiS), IKARiS has a confirmed biological sex as stated by the creator. However, the creator states that they may either reveal it one day or not, due to wanting to have IKARiS have the same gender idea as MAKOPOID and make it up to the viewer. *Makonatic went through a slight naming process before finally settling with IKARiS. The creator wanted to have the name "Kai" somewhere in the Fanloid's name, and so IKARiS was originally going to be purposed with names like Kaiya, Ikari, and Kairi. In the end, IKARiS was chosen. *As of August 17, 2016, Makonatic had updated IKARiS's design to give them a more "sugar-sweet aesthetic" look but still retaining some parts of their former design, like their sunglasses. However, Makonatic has made IKARiS's former design to be their new N!GHTLOID concept, so it is still being in use to this day. *The Fanloid happens to share the same exact name with a Marvel character, also named Ikaris. However, this was not known by Makonatic at the time of IKARiS's creation. External Links *A closer view of the Rhythmic Rifle (w/ a base character) *IKARiS Voicebank Sample (link is broken until further notice) Gallery Makonatic IKARiS edit.png|IKARiS's former Powerloid design, now their new NIGHTLOID concept. Makonatic BH.png|IKARiS's "BunnyHop!" design Makonatic IKARiS Pixel.png|IKARiS's pixel sprite. Makonatic IKARiS and Misaki.png|IKARiS and Misaki Jonetsune in Rinmaru Games Anime Partners Makonatic PKMN IK.png|Pokemon-inspired design made in Rinmaru Games Pokemon Cosplay Makonatic Iced Up IKARiS.png|"Iced Up" Designs Makonatic IKARiS 1edit.png|An illustration of IKARiS by their creator. Category:Characters by Kiyastudios Category:Powerloid Category:Nightloid